The present invention relates generally to a process for producing a flavored cheese, including highly-flavored cheese, that does not require curing or aging. This process of this invention allows the preparation of a wide variety of flavored cheeses having desired flavor profiles using a simple process that does not require a curing or aging step. Moreover, the process of this invention allows the rapid production of various types of cheeses, including process, natural, and cream cheeses, depending on current market demands or needs.
Natural cheese is generally made by developing acidity in milk and setting the milk with a clotting agent, such as rennet, or by developing acidity to the isoelectric point of the protein. The set milk is cut and whey is separated from the resulting curd. The curd may be pressed to provide a cheese block. Curing typically takes place over a lengthy period of time under controlled conditions. Cheddar cheese, for example, is cured for a period of at least four months and may be cured for a period in excess of one year to obtain the full flavor desired in cheddar cheese.
It is well known to provide a product having some of the characteristics of natural cheese by grinding a natural cheese, and heating it with an emulsifying salt. The name given to the resulting product depends upon the ingredients used and its composition and, in some instances, is determined by regulations promulgated by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration 21 C.F.R. xc2xa7133.169-180. For example, the term xe2x80x9cpasteurized process cheesexe2x80x9d refers to a product comprising a blend of cheeses to which an emulsifying agent, usually an emulsifying salt, and possibly acids, have been added, and which has then been worked and heated into a homogeneous plastic mass. The flavor of process cheese is dependent on utilizing a high proportion of long hold (aged over four months) natural cheese. The use of long hold cheese increases the cost of process cheese due to storage and inventory costs. The yield of natural cheese produced by conventional methods is relatively low; generally about 7-12 pounds of cheese are produced per 100 pounds of milk. This also increases costs.
The term xe2x80x9cpasteurized process cheese foodxe2x80x9d refers to a product which is prepared from the same materials and the same processes used for manufacture of process cheese. However, such cheese foods generally have dairy ingredients added thereto, such as cream, milk, skimmed milk, whey, or any of these from which part of the water has been removed (e.g., concentrated skimmed milk). The moisture level in process cheese food is generally higher than that of process cheese and may be up to about 44 percent. Fat is generally present at a level of not less than 23 percent.
The term xe2x80x9cpasteurized process cheese spreadxe2x80x9d refers to a product which is similar to cheese food, in the sense that it can contain the indicated dairy ingredients. Process cheese spreads, however, may have moisture levels as high as 60 percent and minimum fat levels of 20 percent.
Process cheese, process cheese food, and process cheese spread are referred to as xe2x80x9cstandardized productsxe2x80x9d since their methods of manufacture and composition are determined by Federal Standards of Identity.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cprocess cheese-type productsxe2x80x9d includes those products known and referred to as xe2x80x9cpasteurized process cheese,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cpasteurized process cheese food,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cpasteurized process cheese spread,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpasteurized process cheese product.xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cProcess cheese type-productsxe2x80x9d also includes products resembling process cheese, process cheese food, process cheese spread, and process cheese product, but which may not meet the U.S. Federal Standards of Identity for any of the above products in that they may contain ingredients not specified by such Standards, such as vegetable oil or vegetable protein, or may not meet the compositional requirements of such Standards. Process cheese-type products also include products having flavor and texture similar to those of a process cheese-type product regardless of the ingredients or manufacturing steps employed, and regardless of whether the Standards have been met.
There have been many efforts to produce a naturally derived highly flavored cheese ingredient, which can be used in process cheese, in a shortened period of time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,483 is directed to a method for producing a highly flavored cheese ingredient. In this process, cheese curd is first produced, the resulting xe2x80x9cgreenxe2x80x9d cheddar-type cheese curds are ground and then combined with a protease, a lipase, and water and then incubated for about 5 to 6 days. The term xe2x80x9cgreenxe2x80x9d cheddar-type cheese curd refers to a cheddar cheese which has been aged less than about 60 days. To develop appropriate flavor, such xe2x80x9cgreenxe2x80x9d cheddar-type cheese curd and enzyme mixtures must still be cured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,900 is directed to producing a natural cheese product having a highly intensified American cheese flavor which is adapted for use in the preparation of process cheese. In the method, cheese curd is produced in the usual way, wherein a coagulum is produced from milk, the coagulum is cut to produce curds and whey, and the whey is drained to provide cheese curds. The curd particles are produced, mixed with salt, a source of lipolytic enzyme, and a source of a proteolytic enzyme and then cured for a period of time sufficient to produce increased levels of C2-C10 fatty acids, as compared to conventional American-type cheese.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,732 is directed to a method for rapidly producing cheese. In this method, rennet, kid lipase, and calf lipase are mixed with milk during the fermenting period. The milk is then coagulated and cut into curd particles followed by processing by the normal procedure for producing cheddar cheese, which includes a whey draining step. The curd is formed into a cheese block and the cheese block is aged for about 10 weeks to provide an intense aged cheddar cheese flavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,544 describes a method for producing cheddar cheese from pasteurized milk wherein an enzyme mixture is added to cheddared curds to substantially reduce the curing time of the cheese block. The cheese blocks are cured for a period of one month at 10 to 25xc2x0 C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,971 is directed to a process for the rapid manufacture of cheese products. In the process, a cultured cheese component is prepared by proteolyzing milk protein and by lipolyzing milkfat and forming a mixed fermentate of these hydrolyzed materials. The mixed fermentate is combined with a cheese starter culture and fermented to provide the cultured cheese component. The cultured cheese component is then mixed with a milk protein concentrate and a fat concentrate. This mixture is fermented to provide a cheese material capable of being made into process cheese type products by conventional cheese cooking techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,530 (Apr. 11, 1989) is directed to a process for the production of high solids curd and cheese by fermenting a milk retentate with a cheese-making culture and then evaporating moisture. A milk clotting enzyme may be added after fermentation and before evaporation in an amount insufficient to cause coagulation which is avoid prior to curd formation. If a cutting cheese is desired, curing or aging is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,183 (Nov. 16, 1993) provides a pre-cheese which can be converted into natural cheese. The pre-cheese is prepared by fermenting a retentate a cheese-making culture without coagulation, adding a milk clotting enzyme in a non-coagulating amount, evaporating moisture, and holding the pre-cheese under curing conditions for conversion of at least about 65 percent of the kappa casein to para kappa casein. Normally, this curing period is at least about 3 to 14 days long.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/314,713, filed on May 19, 1999 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,445; Jun. 26, 2001), and owned by the same assignee as the present application, provided a method for making enzyme-modified cheese flavorings in which treatment with a proteolytic enzyme occurred prior to any heating step, and in which the enzyme treatment was relatively short (i.e., normally less than about 12 hours). This process included the steps of: (i) contacting a dairy liquid containing whey protein with a proteolytic enzyme to provide a dairy reaction mixture; (ii) incubating the dairy reaction mixture at a temperature and for a period of time that are sufficient to partially hydrolyze proteins; (iii) pasteurizing the partially hydrolyzed dairy reaction mixture; (iv) contacting the pasteurized mixture with a composition comprising a lipase and a cheese culture and incubating for a time and at a temperature that are sufficient for cheese flavor to develop; and (v) treating the fermented mixture with heat sufficient to inactivate the culture, destroy microbial contaminants, and inactivate the enzymes; thereby providing the enzyme-modified cheese flavoring.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/141,082, filed on Aug. 27, 1998, now abandoned and also owned by the same assignee as the present application, provided a method for producing a highly flavored component for use in cheese manufacture in a short period of time without utilizing a whey draining step or producing cheese curds. A cheese flavor precursor (i.e., an aqueous, acidified protein, and fat substrate) was prepared by mixing together a dried or concentrated protein source, a fat source, an acid source, and water. An enzyme system was then added to the substrate. The enzyme system included a lipase, a protease, and a peptidase. The substrate was then fermented for a time sufficient to provide a highly developed cheese flavor in the substrate. The substrate was then heated to a temperature and held at that temperature for a time sufficient to inactivate the enzyme system.
Although these methods generally provide highly flavored cheese components, they are generally limited to flavor profiles suitable for producing only a single type of flavored cheese. Thus, it was not possible to produce cheeses having widely differing and desirable flavor profiles using these methods. Moreover, none of these methods produce highly flavored cheese components having, or contributing to, sharp cheddar notes.
More recently, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/659,459, filed on Sep. 12, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,724, and also owned by the same assignee as the present application, provided a cheese flavoring system whereby cheeses having desirable and widely varying flavor profiles could be prepared. A cheese flavoring system containing only three flavor components was provided which could be used to duplicate a wide variety of desirable flavored cheeses. Three flavor components, namely a xe2x80x9csulfury-cheddarxe2x80x9d flavored component, a xe2x80x9ccreamy-butteryxe2x80x9d flavored component, and a xe2x80x9ccheesyxe2x80x9d flavored component, were provided. The flavor concentrates could be added to a milk substrate which is then treated to produce the desired cheese. Alternatively, the flavor concentrates could be added to a cheese or dairy base (i.e., a cheese curd and/or dairy solids lacking the desired flavor profile) to produce the desired cheese. In these methods, the desired flavor components were added to a dairy product (i.e., milk substrate or cheese base) to provide the desired cheese product. Thus, in addition to providing the flavor components, a separate cheese-making process would still be required. Using the flavor components in a milk substrate, for example, the flavor component-containing milk substrate must be treated in a cheese making process to obtain the desired cheese. Using the flavor components with a cheese base, it is, of course, necessary to prepare the cheese base using conventional cheese making techniques.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method whereby the flavor components could be used directly to provide a cheese product. In other words, it would be desirable to provide a method whereby the flavor components could be used to produce a cheese product without requiring further cheese-making processes. It would also be desirable to provide a method to produce such a cheese product wherein the cheese product does not require further curing or aging. The present invention provides such methods.
The present invention relates generally to a process for producing a flavored cheese that does not require curing or aging. This process of this invention allows the preparation of a wide variety of flavored cheeses having desired flavor profiles using a simple process that does not require a curing or aging step. Moreover, the process of this invention allows the rapid production of various types of cheeses, including process, natural, and cream cheeses, depending on current market demands or needs.
The present invention uses the flavor components of co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/659,459, filed on Sep. 12, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,724, (and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety), in a direct, simple, and very efficient process to provide a wide variety of flavored, including highly-flavored, cheeses which do not require curing or aging. These flavor components include a xe2x80x9csulfury-cheddarxe2x80x9d flavored component, a xe2x80x9ccreamy-butteryxe2x80x9d flavored component, and a xe2x80x9ccheesyxe2x80x9d flavored component. Using these three components, a wide variety of flavored cheeses can be prepared. Moreover, the process of this invention does not require a further cheese-making operation.
The present invention provides a process for making a flavored cheese, said process comprising:
(1) forming a first concentrate mixture containing one, two, or three cheese-favor concentrates selected from the group consisting of a sulfur-cheddar concentrate, a creamy-buttery concentrate, and a cheesy concentrate and wherein the cheese-flavor concentrate or concentrates in the first concentrate mixture are selected to achieve a desired flavor profile in the flavored cheese;
(2) combining a cheese coagulant in a non-coagulating amount with the first concentrate mixture to provide a second concentrate mixture; and
(3) removing moisture from the second concentrate mixture to a solids level of less than about 75 percent to form the flavored cheese,
wherein the flavored cheese does not require curing;
wherein the sulfur-cheddar concentrate is obtained by treating a first milk concentrate with a lactic acid culture at a temperature of about 70 to about 90xc2x0 F. for about 10 to about 24 hours to obtain first mixture having a pH of about 5.4 or less, adding a sulfur-containing substrate to the first mixture to form a second mixture, treating the second mixture with a Brevibacterium culture (preferably a Brevibacterium linens culture) or a yeast from the genera Debaromyces or Kluyeromyces, whereby the Brevibacterium culture or the yeast converts the sulfur-containing substrate to sulfur-containing flavor compounds, at a temperature of about 65 to about 86xc2x0 F. for about 1 to about 10 days to form a third mixture, and treating the third mixture at a temperature sufficient to inactivate the cultures and enzymes in the third mixture to form the sulfury-cheddar flavor component;
wherein the creamy-buttery concentrate is obtained by treating a second milk concentrate with a lactic acid culture at a temperature of about 70 to about 90xc2x0 F. for about 10 to about 24 hours to form a fourth mixture, adding sodium citrate to the fourth mixture to form a fifth mixture, treating the fifth mixture with a diacetyl-producing flavor culture at about 70 to about 90xc2x0 F. for about 1 to about 10 days to form a sixth mixture, and treating the sixth mixture at a temperature sufficient to inactivate the cultures and enzymes in the sixth mixture to form the creamy-buttery flavor component; and
wherein the cheesy concentrate is obtained by treating a third milk concentrate with a lipase, a protease, and a peptidase at a temperature of about 60 to about 140xc2x0 F. for about 0.5 to about 10 days to form a seventh mixture and treating the seventh mixture at a temperature sufficient to inactivate enzymes in the seventh mixture to form the cheesy flavor component.
The present invention also provides a process for making a flavored cheese, said process comprising:
(1) forming a first concentrate mixture consisting essentially of one, two, or three cheese-favor concentrates selected from the group consisting of a sulfur-cheddar concentrate, a creamy-buttery concentrate, and a cheesy concentrate and wherein the cheese-flavor concentrate or concentrates in the first concentrate mixture are selected to achieve a desired flavor profile in the flavored cheese;
(2) combining a cheese coagulant in a non-coagulating amount with the first concentrate mixture to provide a second concentrate mixture; and
(3) evaporating moisture from the second concentrate mixture to a solids level of less than about 75 percent to form the flavored cheese,
wherein the flavored cheese does not require curing;
wherein the sulfur-cheddar concentrate is obtained by treating a first milk concentrate with a lactic acid culture at a temperature of about 70 to about 90xc2x0 F. for about 10 to about 24 hours to obtain first mixture having a pH of about 5.4 or less, adding a sulfur-containing substrate to the first mixture to form a second mixture, treating the second mixture with a Brevibacterium culture (preferably a Brevibacterium linens culture) or a yeast from the genera Debaromyces or Kluyeromyces, whereby the Brevibacterium culture or the yeast converts the sulfur-containing substrate to sulfur-containing flavor compounds, at a temperature of about 65 to about 90xc2x0 F. for about 1 to about 10 days to form a third mixture, and treating the third mixture at a temperature sufficient to inactivate the cultures and enzymes in the third mixture to form the sulfury-cheddar flavor component;
wherein the creamy-buttery concentrate is obtained by treating a second milk concentrate with a lactic acid culture at a temperature of about 70 to about 90xc2x0 F. for about 10 to about 24 hours to form a fourth mixture, adding sodium citrate to the fourth mixture to form a fifth mixture, treating the fifth mixture with a diacetyl-producing flavor culture at about 70 to about 90xc2x0 F. for about 1 to about 10 days to form a sixth mixture, and treating the sixth mixture at a temperature sufficient to inactivate the cultures and enzymes in the sixth mixture to form the creamy-buttery flavor component; and
wherein the cheesy concentrate is obtained by treating a third milk concentrate with a lipase, a protease, and a peptidase at a temperature of about 60 to about 140xc2x0 F. for about 0.5 to about 10 days to form a seventh mixture and treating the seventh mixture at a temperature sufficient to inactivate enzymes in the seventh mixture to form the cheesy flavor component.
The present invention also provides a process for making a flavored cheese, said process comprising:
(1) forming a concentrate mixture containing one, two, or three cheese-favor concentrates selected from the group consisting of a sulfur-cheddar concentrate, a creamy-buttery concentrate, and a cheesy concentrate and wherein the cheese-flavor concentrate or concentrates in the first concentrate mixture are selected to achieve a desired flavor profile in the flavored cheese; and
(2) removing moisture from the concentrate mixture to a solids level of less than about 75 percent to form the flavored cheese,
wherein the flavored cheese does not require curing;
wherein the sulfur-cheddar concentrate is obtained by treating a first milk concentrate with a lactic acid culture at a temperature of about 70 to about 90xc2x0 F. for about 10 to about 24 hours to obtain first mixture having a pH of about 5.4 or less, adding a sulfur-containing substrate to the first mixture to form a second mixture, treating the second mixture with a Brevibacterium culture or a yeast from the genera Debaromyces or Kluyeromyces, whereby the Brevibacterium culture or the yeast converts the sulfur-containing substrate to sulfur-containing flavor compounds, at a temperature of about 65 to about 86xc2x0 F. for about 1 to about 10 days to form a third mixture, and treating the third mixture at a temperature sufficient to inactivate the cultures and enzymes in the third mixture to form the sulfury-cheddar flavor component;
wherein the creamy-buttery concentrate is obtained by treating a second milk concentrate with a lactic acid culture at a temperature of about 70 to about 90xc2x0 F. for about 10 to about 24 hours to form a fourth mixture, adding sodium citrate to the fourth mixture to form a fifth mixture, treating the fifth mixture with a diacetyl-producing flavor culture at about 70 to about 90xc2x0 F. for about 1 to about 10 days to form a sixth mixture, and treating the sixth mixture at a temperature sufficient to inactivate the cultures and enzymes in the sixth mixture to form the creamy-buttery flavor component; and
wherein the cheesy concentrate is obtained by treating a third milk concentrate with a lipase, a protease, and a peptidase at a temperature of about 60 to about 140xc2x0 F. for about 0.5 to about 10 days to form a seventh mixture and treating the seventh mixture at a temperature sufficient to inactivate enzymes in the seventh mixture to form the cheesy flavor component.